


Jack Does Dallas

by lil_1337



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Jack Does Dallas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharon1x2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sharon1x2).



Ianto rolled over, stretched and sniffed the air. Smiling he crawled out of bed and padded out to the kitchen not bothering to put anything on as it was him and Jack in the flat. From his place in front of the stove Jack smiled a greeting and slid half the eggs in the frying pan he held onto one plate and the other half onto another.

"I was just about to wake you up. How did you sleep?"

"Good." Ianto stretched then leaned in for the first kiss of the day. "I had some strange dreams."

"About me?" Jack flashed his signature grin eliciting an amused eye roll.

"Remember that girl? The one you retconed? PC Cooper?"

Jack nodded, scooping up his eggs. "Yeah, what about her?"

"I dreamed she joined Torchwood and things went right to hell. Tosh and Owen were killed. I died and …"

Jack cut him off with a look. "Don't even say that."

Ianto sighed. "I will you know, someday."

"But not today or any day soon. I love you, Ianto and I'm not ready to give you or your coffee up just yet."

"I'm pleased to hear that." Ianto's dry tone belied the softness of his smile. "And I'm pleased it was just a dream."

Jack nodded and sipped his coffee, smiling over the rim of his mug. "I'm pleased we retconned PC Cooper and hired PC Andy instead."


End file.
